


Drunk

by SoloChaos



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M, Rape, Rape Aftermath
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:18:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1596317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Tyler, stop," Josh says, forcing a laugh. "You're drunk."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So. Uh. Well. 
> 
>  
> 
> This.

Josh is woken up by Tyler crawling on top of him in the middle of the night.

"What are you doing, dude?" Josh mumbles as he checks the time. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Tyler says, drawing out the vowel in "fine." His mouth is rather close to Josh's and his breath smells like liquor.

"Tyler, are you- what are you doing?" Josh asks as Tyler pins him to the bed, straddling his legs.

"Come on," Tyler mutters, pulling at Josh's shirt. "You wanna fuck me?"

Josh is too shocked to move. "What?"

"I know you want it," Tyler says as he wiggles on Josh's hips a little.

"Tyler, stop," Josh says, forcing a laugh. "You're drunk."

"Shh, shh," Tyler says as he continues to tug at Josh's shirt. "I'm fine," he says, slurring his words.

"Tyler, get off of me," Josh says. He's trying to push his friend off his hips, but Tyler's a lot stronger than people give him credit for.

"Come on," Tyler says, giving up on Josh's shirt and instead pulls at his boxers. He has one hand on Josh's chest, pinning him down. "Let's have some fun."

"Tyler, Tyler _stop,"_ Josh insists, trying to buck Tyler off without hurting him. "Stop, just-"

He cuts himself off when Tyler wraps his free hand around his dick.

"You want this," Tyler says as he begins to jerk Josh off. His movements are slow, jerky, and he's obviously smashed.

"No, Tyler," Josh says, shaking his head. "Listen to me: I don't want this, and you're _drunk."_

Tyler ignores him, and instead concentrates on pulling down his own basketball shorts. His shorts and boxers are still wrapped around one leg as he straddles Josh's hips. He grabs one of Josh's wrists with his hand that isn't on Josh's hand and presses it to the bed.

"Tyler, stop," Josh says, starting to feel like a broken record player. "You're going to regret this tomorrow."

Tyler shakes his head slowly as he lines himself up with Josh's dick. "I want this," he says, "too much to regret it."

"Tyler, think of Jenna," Josh says frantically as Tyler gets ready to push himself down on Josh's dick. "Remember Jenna?"

Tyler pauses, and Josh hopes. "We broke up," Tyler says.

"What? When?" Josh asks, trying to stall him.

"Few- few hours ago, I think," Tyler says. "S'why I drank." He starts to slide down on Josh's dick, and Josh closes his eyes. "But I'm okay now."

"Tyler, you're _not,"_ Josh says, trying to push Tyler off with his free hand. "You're really, really not."

"Don't you want this?" Tyler asks, and he sounds genuinely confused, genuinely hurt. "I thought you'd like this."

"Tyler, I think I would if it weren't like this," Josh says, trying to ignore the sensations as Tyler slowly grinds down on him. "If you were sober-"

Something in Tyler's eyes changes. "I said," he growls, "that I'm not drunk!" The grip on Josh's wrist is crushing, and he bites his lip in pain when Tyler digs his nails into his skin.

"Tyler, get _off_ me!" Josh whisper-yells. He doesn't want anyone to find them; doesn't want Tyler to get in trouble. He pushes at Tyler's chest. "Get off!"

"Shut up!" Tyler snaps, grabbing Josh's free hand. He wraps it around his dick. "Come _on."_

"Tyler, no-" But Tyler digs his nails even deeper into Josh's wrist, and swallowing hard, Josh begins to jerk Tyler off.

Josh watches as Tyler stills, and before he knows it, Tyler's coming all over Josh's stomach. He squeezes around Josh's dick as he comes, and to Josh's horror, Josh comes as well.

Tyler slides off of Josh with a sigh.

"That was good," he tells Josh as he pulls his boxers and shorts back on. He stumbles to the door of the hotel room. "That was good, Josh," he says as he leaves.

Josh curls up on his hotel bed, not even bothering to pull his boxers back up. Tyler's come is still drying on his stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Tyler notices is that he aches in places he never has before.

No, that's a lie.

The first thing Tyler notices is that he has to get to the toilet, now, because his stomach is rolling and he _really_ doesn't want to be that musician who's found in bed covered in his own vomit.

Once he's done and sipping a cup of water, he notices that he feels strangely sated, accompanied by soreness. Specifically, soreness in his ass. He frowns.

What did he even _do_ last night?

Tyler checks the time. It's almost ten, which is strange because Josh usually clambers into his bed around eight, subsequently waking Tyler up.

Tyler starts to stand to go find his friend, but all the muscles in his legs and ass scream _oh, no you don't!_ He quickly sinks back onto the cool, tiled floor, wincing when his ass hits the ground.

After a moment of hesitation, Tyler slides his shorts and boxers down. There isn't any blood, but there's quite a bit of semen that makes Tyler stop short. What did he _do?_

_More like_ who _did_ you? a cynical little voice in Tyler's head nags, which he ignores.

Tyler shoves the soiled boxers into the trash can near him. He's starting to feel a little scared. He's slept with guys before, sure, but he's never bottomed and he's _always_ used a condom. And it's all the more unnerving that he can't remember a second of it.

He's fumbling for his phone before he knows it, fingers finding the contact and presses the "call" button.

"Josh?" Tyler murmurs before Josh can say anything. "Can you please help me?"


	3. Chapter 3

Josh isn't sure of what to expect when he knocks on the door Tyler's hotel room. Tyler seemed pretty damn drunk last night, and Josh isn't sure if he'll even remember anything that happened.

Josh doesn't think he wants Tyler to remember.

There's the sound of the doorknob being turned, and the door opens, revealing an utterly exhausted looking Tyler.

"Hey, Josh," Tyler says, opening the door a little wider. Josh carefully pulls his right jacket sleeve as far down his arm as it'll go before stepping in.

"Do- do you know what I did last night?" Tyler asks Josh as he closes the door.

"Um," Josh says carefully. He's fairly certain that it's not a trick question, that Tyler has genuinely no idea of what happened last night. "Not really, Tyler. You went out, but I just went to bed."

"Oh," Tyler says, sounding disappointed. He pauses, looking deep in thought. "Wait," he says suddenly, and Josh tenses. "I- I broke up with Jenna."

"Oh," Josh says, relaxing. "Er, I'm so sorry, dude. What happened?"

"I, ah." Tyler suddenly looks shifty, and Josh remembers him slurring _"I want this too much to regret it."_ "We- had some differences."

"All right," Josh says. "If you want to talk later-"

"Yeah, of course," Tyler says quickly. They stand there for a few moments.

"Is that what you needed help with?" Josh asks, breaking the silence. He runs a hand through his hair.

"Well, I mean- gosh, what is that?" Tyler says suddenly, leaning in.

Josh automatically takes a step back before realizing that his jacket sleeve slipped up when he touched his hair. Crap.

"It's nothing," Josh tries to say, but Tyler's grabbing his right hand and examining his wrist.

"Josh," Tyler says, looking horrified, "Josh, these bruises are _finger_ shaped."

"I know," Josh says, mind scrambling for an explanation.

"Josh, who did this to you?" Tyler demands. "Who hurt you?" He takes a step closer to Josh, who doesn't miss the way he winces with each movement.

"Are you okay?" Josh asks, desperate to turn the topic of conversation away from his wrist.

"What?" Tyler says, thrown off. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine."

He's lying, Josh can tell. Josh can always tell.

"You're lying," he says, calling Tyler out for the first time he can remember. Josh had usually been comfortable to let Tyler relax into his lies until he was ready to tell the truth.

Tyler blinks, obviously bewildered. "I- what- no, no, I'm not. Lying. I mean."

"What's wrong, dude, seriously?" Josh asks, half-afraid of the answer.

"I'm _fine,"_ Tyler says, sounding more sure of himself this time.

"You don't sound so fine," Josh tells him, and Tyler sighs.

"This is gonna sound kind of weird," Tyler says, "but have you ever had sex with another guy before?"

"Uh," Josh says, eying Tyler a little suspiciously. "Yes."

"And, um," Tyler says, leaning in as though he's telling Josh a secret, "have you ever bottomed before?"

"Uh. Yeah." Josh would really like to know where this is going.

"Does, uh," Tyler says, blushing, "does the... soreness go away soon after?"

"Tyler," Josh says carefully, "did you bottom for another guy recently?"

Tyler looks at him with wide eyes. "I- I think so," he whispers.

And because Tyler seems to be expecting it, Josh asks, "You _think?"_

"Well," Tyler says, biting his lip, "I know I did, but I don't remember it."

Josh closes his eyes and makes the split-second decision to let last night go. To forget about it.

For Tyler.

And so he puts on a new face and asks Tyler about what might've happened.


End file.
